The Gang
by crazyCULTure
Summary: So, there are other kids who escaped the school. They probably had it worse off then the flock. No Romance, just brotherly and/or sisterly love.


The Gang: On the Run

Part One: Danger is my Middle Name

We were caught. Again. This was bound to be the third time. I slumped to the back of my cage. Dog crate, to be exact. That was less than half of my pathetic life.

You know what's worse than being in a dog crate? Having people stare at you through your little nightmare prison.

"How does it keep escaping? This is remarkable!" A balding man was squinting at me. He had a notepad and was furiously writing down notes.

"It is amazing. But it won't escape again." An Asian woman with glasses was staring intensely at me. "Should we test serum 1.62 on it? Now?"

I gave them cold hard stares. If they call me 'it' one more time, I think I'm going to scream. Loudly.

It took all of me to keep my facial expressions down. But emotions were brewing up inside of me. Anger, scared, and the occasional thought of why I shouldn't rip their throats out right now. I didn't _want_ another needle stuck through my skin. I didn't _want_ another test. I didn't _want_ to fight another Eraser. (I hate Erasers.) I wanted out!

"Not now. In a few months time. Right now, I am really interested about how Subject 2.231's mental comprehension is…" Their voices droned out. They left me alone. Well, not totally alone. My fellow ex-escapees were in cages side by side next to me.

First off, if you're wondering if there is a place where they experiment on innocent people- kids- there is. No lie, no joke. Even though I'm only twelve years old, I've seen things the average person should never ever see in their whole lifetime. You see, I'm a human, but all the less-than-human scientists poked their chemicals into my body, so now I'm two percent fish. Dunno what kind. Don't want to know either.

And no, I'm not crazy. I am precisely standing on the tightrope between sane and _loco_.

Oh yeah. Can't forget the gills and fins.

I don't have all the details, but I can teleport. Name's Hydra in case you were wondering.

In the cage next to me, I heard a low growl that was threateningly becoming louder.

_Shut up, Razor. Do you want them to give them a reason to give you a test,_ I mind-spoke to him. Yes, mind-spoke. It's a skill we all have.

_You okay? _He asked. _You looked pretty mad._

_That's a surprise, huh?_ I tried, unsuccessfully, to find a comfortable place to lie down on the cold metal floor. _Usually, when I was done with 'em, they'd be screaming, "Uncle!"_

Razor sat up. _I know this is stupid, but we need to leave. You heard what they'd do to you._ He wasn't in full Eraser-fied form, but his black fur was slowly sprouting through his skin. I saw anger in his eyes.

Remember when I said I hated Erasers? Well, Razor's one. Well, not really. He's thirteen years old and ages at the pace of a normal kid. He isn't all raging blood thirstiness solely controlled by the School, but has a mind of his own. Reason why all the scientists like testing things on him and reason why all the other Erasers hate his guts.

_You know how Stella will feel about that. She's already scared of being taken just for a fitness test._

_Yeah, but Stella would be more scared to be killed by those chemicals_, he said with urgency in his voice. _Wake her up_.

I tapped on Stella's cage. She opened her eyes and got up.

"Wha?" She sleepily asked.

"Ssh!" I put my finger to my lip. _We're going to get out of here, _I mindspoke.

_But we just got here. What if they catch us again?_ I saw fear in her eyes. _WHAT IF THEY KILL US?_

_They defiantly will if we don't get out first. _I quickly retorted.

Her eyes opened wide and she quickly put on a serious face. _But what about Spike?_

_Who?_ I asked.

_Spike._ She said it like I of all people should know. _He's in the cage above me. He needs to come too._

I looked at her.

_They're going to terminate him tomorrow. He has to come with us._

I mentally groaned and weighed the possibilities of our getting away with it. I knew well that extra kids meant extra effort.

_He can come._

_Thank you, thank you, and thank you!_

I couldn't see this Spike kid yet and I didn't know how long Stella had known him. But, I had more important things on my mind.

Remember me saying how I could teleport. I could only do it too go to places I'd been before. Say, like I couldn't go to Antarctica or something like that.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself out of the cage since I'd been out there already. I opened my eyes and stood up. _YES!_

_Stop congratulating yourself. _Stella said. _We're still in here._

I nodded and rushed quietly to her. I fingered with the lock and it finally came out after a few seconds. She crawled out and stood up standing tall.

Razor's furry hand was on his lock. I saw it turn red hot then melt off. He opened it and stepped out nodding to the cage above Stella's. Spike's

I stood on my toes and picked his lock too. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Razor with his hand on the security camera and it melted after turning bright red. Spike's lock was open he jumped out landing on me and I fell back first to the ground.

"Um, Ow," I said.

"Thanks." He said. Couldn't have been more than just eight years old.

I smiled and got up. I looked at Razor and Stella and they nodded. We ran through the door only to God knows what danger.


End file.
